jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak się zakłada Smoczą Akademię/Scenariusz
thumb Czkawka: To jest Berk. Przez wieki Wikingowie zmagali się ze smokami, w straszliwych bitwach. Ale pewnego dnia – wszystko się zmieniło. Poznałem Szczerbatka. Razem pokazaliśmy ludziom, że zamiast walczyć ze smokami, można na nich latać, żyć z nimi w zgodzie a nawet je tresować. Czkawka: To co ludziska, bawimy się w najlepsze triki. Pisze się ktoś? Sączysmark: Ja! Śledzik: Yhh... wiesz kolego. Myślę, że ten... Sączysmark: Ja! Astrid: Na słodkiego Thora, co miota piorunami, leć! Sączysmark: Spokojnie lala, polecimy. A kiedy polecimy, niebo, moja panno, przetną straszliwe pioruny! Aaa... Oh... Ha... Aaa... O nie! Eh... Aaa... Hej! Ja żyję. Ha! Ja żyję! A jak inaczej? Śledzik: To teraz ja. Sztukamięs gotowa? No to hop! Ha! Pobiłem własny rekord. Szpadka: Ja, ja teraz! Mieczyk: Nie, bo ja! Czkawka: Błagam, macie jednego smoka. Mieczyk: A, no tak. Mieczyk/Szpadka: Ha! Mieczyk: Dawaj w lewo. Szpadka: Nie! W prawo. Mieczyk: Hej! W lewo. Szpadka: Nie! W prawo. Mieczyk/Szpadka: Oh! Aaa... Mieczyk: O ja! Jak pięknie i strasznie! Aaa... Szpadka: Mogliśmy zginąć. Mieczyk: Eh, co nie. To jeszcze raz? Astrid: Hej! Teraz moja kolej. A ty patrz mały i się ucz. Jedziemy! No dawaj Wichura! Na ogonie! Teraz wir. Szybko, Spirala w górę! Pięknie, siostrzyczko! Sączysmark: Wow. Śledzik: Dobra jest. Sączysmark: Ta... lepiej pokaż, co umiesz bez smoka. Au! Czkawka: No nieźle. Wypadałoby teraz pokazać klasę, co stary. Sączysmark: Ale super! Ty, widziałeś? Szpadka: No, to było ekstra. Astrid: Tak, facet wygrywa. Czkawka: '''Znowu najlepsi. Brawo Szczerbatku. Ta, smoczki! Większość mieszkańców Berk, pewnie się zgodzi, że ze smokami fajnie się żyję w zgodzie, ale niestety smoki to zawsze... no właśnie, smoki. '''Wikingowa 1: A sio! Zły smok! Puszczaj! Zostaw mi bochen! Puszczaj ty wredna żmijo! Wiking 1: Złaź mi z dachu, ty szkodniku jeden! Wiking 2: Puszczaj! Zostaw! To moje jabłuszka! Wiking 3: '''Ty tchórzliwa różowa bestio, zaraz cię stłukę! '''Wikingowa 2: Co za bestia! Oddawaj mi majty! Wiking 4: '''Znowu atakują! '''Wiking 5: Uwaga! Smocza kupa! Czkawka: Fu! Ble! Fu! Ohyda. Ooo... kupa. Fu! To jest serio obrzydliwe. Cześć Gruby, czołem Wiadro. Sory za tę... he. Wiadro: Codziennie o trzeciej. Trzeba przyznać punktualnie. Chylę wiadra! Gruby : Zawsze to lepiej, niż kiedy strasznie ziały. Ty, chcesz to mamy tu dla twojego ojca fajną rybkę. Wiadro, daj no małemu dorsza. Wiadro: Ale, że już zjadłem i co. Smakował mi? Czkawka: Yyy... bo wiesz co Wiadro, bo to nie ty, to... yyy. Większość z nas w miarę swoich możliwości starała się zaadaptować. Zawsze są jednak wyjątki. I te wyjątki zrobią wszystko, aby smoki zniknęły z naszego życia. Pleśniak: Pięknie! No, nie dadzą się wyspać. Hm... smoczyska. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Siedzi taki na dachu i wyżera kapustkę. Całe pole kapustki! A sio! Grr... Grzybku, mam tego dosyć. Stoick: Rogacza dajcie na tyły. Zaraz będą rybacy ze swoim połowem. Pleśniak: Stoick! Pyskacz: A... jest nasz Pleśniak. Co dzisiaj nie tak? Stoick: To nie jest dobry moment, przyjacielu. Właśnie lokujemy zapasy. Zima się zbliża. Pleśniak: Znowu te przeklęte smoczyska! Te bestie nie maja prawa mieszkać wśród cywilizowanych ludzi! Pyskacz: A myślisz, że ty to co. Niby czemu twoja chata stoi na drugim końcu wyspy. Pleśniak: Ha... proszę. Pewnie, żartuj sobie, żartuj. A te przebrzydłe bestie, w tym czasie, powywalają wam wozy! Dachy powyrywają! Wszystko zrujnują! Wiking 1: Pleśniak dobrze mówi! Pleśniak: Nie dają się nawet wyspać spokojnie na starość! Widzisz te worki, co mam po oczami? Wiking 2: Dobrze Pleśniak prawi. Pyskacz: Dobrze prawi. Obrzydliwe te worki. Pleśniak: Smoki to dzikie i nieprzewidywalne bestie. Wiking 3: Dzikie bestie! Pleśniak: Roztrzaskały biedakowi czaszkę, jak jakie jajeczko! Wiadro: Jajeczko? Kocham jajeczko! Miękkie żółtko i białko, na twardo. Pleśniak: Trzeba pozamykać te bestię i to w klatkach. Nie pozamykasz, to wyżrą nam wszystkie zapasy i zniszczą naszą cudowną wioskę. Wiking 4: Wyżerają! Czkawka: Ale one wcale nie są złe. To tylko smoki, a smoki to smoki. Stoick: Posłuchaj, bracie. Skoro masz jakiś problem, to ja go rozwiążę. Pleśniak: A owszem, owszem. Mam problem, Stoicku. I myślę, że nie tylko w swoim imieniu żądam, żebyś, jak mówisz, go rozwiązał. Stoick: Eh... tak dalej być nie może. Smoki rzeczywiście robią, co chcą. Ty! A może tak znaki ostrzegawcze. Pyskacz: Znaki? Dla smoków? Stoick: Proszę cię, dla mieszkańców. Pyskacz: Znaki? Dla Wikingów? Kiedy my niespecjalnie czytamy. Stoick: Eh... to wypleciemy ogromną sieć i rozciągniemy nad całą wioską. Pyskacz: Sieć? Słyszałeś, że smoki zioną ogniem? Stoick: Dziękuję ci bardzo, nie musisz ciągle ironizować. Eh... może ten Pleśniak ma rację, trzeba znaleźć jakiś... Czkawka: Tato, chwila. Może ja bym się zajął smokami. Stoick: Ty? Czkawka: No, a kto? W końcu trochę się, musisz przyznać, na nich znam. Żaden inny facet sobie nie da rady. Stoick: Nie jesteś jeszcze facet, syneczku. Czkawka: Jeszcze nie, ale gdybyś dał mi w końcu szansę... Stoick: W sumie, czemu nie. Dam ci twoją szansę. Zaczynasz od jutra. Czkawka: No dobra, dzieciaki. Szykują nam się tu małe zmiany. Wikingowa 1: Wynocha! A sio! Proszę cię, bestio jedna, zabieraj się od mojego chleba! A sio! Czkawka: Spokojnie! Ja pomogę! Tylko... nie! Bardzo ładnie. Oh! Co jest?! Aha. Szczerbatek! Weź ich jakoś uspokój, ja ugaszę owcę! No dobra. Wiking 1: Z drogi! Wiking 2: Oddawaj wóz, złodzieju! Wiking 3: No oddawaj kurczaka! Wiking 4: Mam dość tych smoków! Sączysmark: Co robi Czkawka? Mieczyk: Yyy... a ja wiem? Chyba jakąś demolkę ze smokami. Szpadka: Super! Wiking 5: Nie wytrzymam z tymi smokami! No, no wytrzymam! Wiking 6: Wracaj tu, ty bestio! Astrid: Oj! To co? Pomożemy mu? Mieczyk: Ale, że teraz? Szpadka: Może za chwilę. Czkawka: Wybacz, musiałem. Eh... Astrid: Aha... i wybiła trzecia. Czkawka: O, pięknie! Aua! Wszystko mnie boli. Nawet to! Astrid: Czkawka! Czkawka: Astrid, świetnie. Nie wyglądam aż tak fatalnie, co. Oh, jeszcze czego. Smocze politowanie. O... hej Astrid! Jaka milusia niespodzianka! Astrid: No, jak ci minął dzień? Czkawka: Ah... straszna nuda. Tak łaziłem tu i tam. No wiesz. Astrid: Tak, no właśnie wiem! Spoko, wszystko wiedzieliśmy. I tak jesteś dzielny, że jeszcze żyjesz. Czkawka: Eh... Co najmniej przez miesiąc będzie mi się śniła płonąca owca! Stoick: Synu! Synek! Co się dzieje, co?! Wieś wygląda jak pole bitwy! Czkawka: No, wiem, że nie jest najlepiej. Astrid: Jest fatalnie! Stoick: Tak? Rozumiem, więc, że jest plan. Czkawka: Bo jest! I-i to nie byle jaki plan. Bardzo... taki skomplikowany, mnóstwo rysuneczków, parę ruchomych elementów. Tak, mówię ci, niezła rzecz. Stoick: Aha. Lepiej, żeby to była prawda. Pleśniak ma coraz więcej zwolenników. Jeśli nie uda ci się zapanować nad smokami, wtedy dopiero się zacznie. Czkawka: Nie bój się, maluchu. Nic się nie zacznie, obiecuję. Astrid: Zdajesz ty sobie sprawę, że tam jest jakiś zyliard zyliardów smoków, a ty jesteś sam, sam jeden. Byłoby fajne, gdybyś miał ten plan. Szpadka: To ma być plan? Chcesz trenować smoki? Mieczyk: Tutaj? Przecież tutaj z nimi walczyliśmy. Czkawka: Tak, ale już nie walczymy, co nie. Dobre miejsce, dużo miejsca. Astrid: Coś mi się zdaję, że smoczki są lekko podenerwowane. Śledzik: Oj, bo smoczki to takie wrażliwe stworzonka. Szczególnie moja Sztukamięs. Straciła tutaj kuzyneczkę, ale cicho, drażliwy temat. Astrid: W sumie ekstra, że twój tata od tak dał nam arenę. Czkawka: Tak, byłoby ekstra, gdyby dał. Tak, ale nie, nie dał, więc bardzo cię proszę to nie poruszajmy to drażliwy temat. Astrid: Ej, czyli, że tatusiek o niczym nie wie, tak. Czkawka: I widzisz! Poruszyłaś! A mówiłem, że drażliwy. Słuchajcie, no dobra, sprawa wygląda tak: Smoki robią sobie, co chcą. Chcemy, żeby żyły z nami i nie niszczyły wszystkiego na swojej drodze, ale nie potrafią, więc trzeba im pomóc. Wioska zamienia się trochę w ruinę, dlatego mówię poważnie, trzeba działać. Mieczyk: Jasne! Nie ma to jak totalna, smocza demolka. No siostra, wchodzimy w to! Czkawka: Nie, bardziej chodziło mi o... Szpadka: Słuchaj, brat, to zrobimy tak: na początku musimy strasznie, straszliwie wkurzyć smoczyska. Mieczyk: Prosta sprawa. Wkurzać to my potrafimy. Czkawka: Słuchajcie, ja poważnie mówię. Pleśniak chce nam pozamykać wszystkie smoki. W klatkach! Nie wiem, co wy na to, ale ja się nie zgadzam. Nie zgadzam się. Mieczyk: Ja też nie. Szpadka przeprasza. Czkawka: Super, że przeprasza. Kolejny problem, smoki wyżerają nam absolutnie wszystko. Dobra, jest sobie smok i rzuca się na coś, na co mu nie wolno. Można mu to spokojnie zabrać. Wystarczy lekko podrapać, czy połaskotać pod brodą. Sączysmark: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, może na Szczerbatka działa takie łaskotanko, ale my z panem Hakokłem mamy lekko inne zasady. Kiedy chcę, żeby mój smoczek puścił bułę, patrzę mu w oczy i krzyczę: „Puszczaj tę bułę! Puszczaj, ale już!”. I co. Puścił, nie. Mieczyk: He, he. Robimy coś? Astrid: No... może za chwilę. Czkawka: No i fajnie. Słuchajcie, przed nami fura pracy, ale damy radę. Mówię wam. Damy radę opanować smoki. Sączysmark: Eee... może mi ktoś podrapać smoka tam, gdzie no wiecie... Hej! Hej, jesteście tam? Śledzik: Hę? A gdzie smoki? Szpadka: Coś łatwo poszło. Sączysmark: Spadamy? Czkawka: Dziwnę trochę. Skoro nie ma ich w wiosce, to gdzie są. Astrid: Coś mi podpowiada, że może tam. Wiking 1: Stój! Stój! Oddawaj! Astrid: Wichura? Sączysmark: Hakokieł? Stoick: Wszystko nam bestie wyżarły. Ani grama zapasów na zimę. Pleśniak: I co, a nie mówiłem? A posłuchałeś starego Pleśniaka? Nie. Myślałeś, że te dzieciaki dadzą radę? Widzisz, do czego są zdolne smoki. Klatki to za mało. Przepędzić je! Czkawka: Tata, obiecuję, wszystko naprawię. My już naprawdę wiemy, jak... Stoick: Wystarczy, synu. Jak mam ci powierzyć kontrolę nad wszystkimi smokami, skoro nie potrafisz zapanować nad własnym. Czkawka: Oj, Szczerbatek. Stoick: Wiadro! Gruby! Wszyscy na wodę! Potrzebujemy ryb. Gruby: Trochę późno Stoicku. Te całe zapasy, to my przez pół roku łowiliśmy. Stoick: Nie chcę słyszeć, że późno! Na wodę, ale już! Gruby: No jasne, naturalnie he, he. Nie mów szefowi, że za późno he, he. Coś ty zawsze taki pesymista? Wiadro: No taki ja się chyba urodziłem. Czkawka: Tato, zaczekaj. Proszę cię, posłuchaj no. Znam smoki lepiej niż ktokolwiek... Stoick: Nie przeszkadzaj teraz. Ludzie nie mają, co jeść. Smoki narobiły wystarczających szkód. Do wieczora, wszystkie mają się znaleźć w klatkach. Zrozumiałeś? Pleśniak: Eh... zamykanie niewiele da. Trzeba je stąd szybko przepędzić! Stoick: Masz rację Pleśniaku. Dzisiaj uwięzimy smoki, a jutro Czkawka, bardzo mi przykro, przepędzisz je z wyspy. Nie mamy wyboru. Sączysmark: Nie no, nie wierzę. Ale jak to? Życie bez smoków. Astrid: Jakieś to strasznie dziwne. Przyzwyczaiłam się, że otwieram oczy, a tam uśmiechnięta, słodka smocza paszcza. Śledzik: Wiecie, że codziennie przed snem, Sztukamięs lizała mi stopy. Kto mi będzie to teraz robił? Szpadka: Myślę, że Mieczyk z ochotą. Mieczyk: '''Niech będzie. To o której kładziesz się spać? '''Astrid: No dobra, chodźcie. Miejmy to już z głowy, co. Śledzik: Koszmar. Najgorszy dzień ze wszystkich. Nigdy w życiu nie zobaczymy już słodkich smoczków. Czkawka: '''Nie, no tak nie może być. Szczerbatek jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. '''Pleśniak: Oh, Szczerbatku, jak ja będę za tobą tęsknił. Ty wiesz, gdzie popełniłeś błąd? Myślałeś, że smoki da się tresować. Ale smoki, to smoki. Nic na to nie poradzisz! Taka ich natura. A z naturą dzieciaku nie wygrasz. Wikingowa: O, dziękuję Szczerbatku. Czkawka: Ej, wiecie co. Ten stary Pleśniak miał rację. Idziemy stary! Sączysmark: Żegnaj Hakokieł. Astrid: Strasznie mi przykro, Wichurko. Leć, proszę. Sączysmark: Hmm... mam wrażenie, jakby jakieś ostre pazury, wydzierały mi to coś z piersi. Astrid: '''Tak to właśnie jest, kiedy pęka ci serce. '''Sączysmark: Co ty, ja nie mam serca! Nie jestem jakaś baba! Czkawka: Nie, nie zamykać! Nie ma mowy, nie zamykamy smoków. Astrid: Hej, co robisz? Twój ojciec zmienił zdanie? Czy może znowu, przypadkiem, o niczym nie wie? Czkawka: Eee... No tak jakoś. Hej! Smoki to smoki i tyle. Nic na to nie poradzimy. Taka już ich uroda, ale wiecie co, możemy je wykorzystać. Gruby: '''Eh... No i widzisz, znowu nic. '''Wiadro: '''Ale, że co, że znowu zjadłem? A smakowały mi chociaż? O nie! Znowu ten pesymizm. '''Czkawka: Sączysmark! No już! Nastrasz rybki na kolację. Gruby: Smoki atakują! Sączysmark: Juhu! Gruby: Hej! Dzięki, smoku! Sączysmark: Widzieliście? No piękne to było. Czkawka: Hej! Wszyscy za mną. Pleśniak: Co jest? Astrid: Niespodzianka, przyjacielu! Czkawka: Równo trzecia, pora użyźnić gruncik. Pleśniak: Uży... co? Śledzik: Dawaj, słodziaku! Pora na zrzut! Czkawka: Lepiej się uśmiechnij! Masz trzy miesiące pracy z głowy! Śledzik: '''Uhu-hu! Ale, bez pudła! '''Astrid: Ty, ale skąd wiedziałeś, że się uda? Czkawka: Bo smoki to smoki. Robią to, co smoki lubią najbardziej. Wystarczy wykorzystać ich słabostki i jest cacy. A wiecie, dzięki komu na to wpadłem? Pleśniak: Tutaj się schowali, wodzu. Jak dla mnie, to smoki nie wyglądają na zniewolone. Stoick: To racja. Synu, chyba cię o coś prosiłem. Śledzik: '''Ojeju, boję się. Skrzywdzi nas! '''Szpadka: '''Za ładna jestem, żeby gnić w lochu. '''Mieczyk: Kto ci to powiedział? Stoick: '''Zignorowaliście moje polecenia. Musicie ponieść konsekwencje. '''Astrid: '''A nie mówiłam? Mówiłam, że będzie kicha. Czemu ty mnie nigdy nie słuchasz? '''Czkawka: '''Tato, jeżeli naprawdę chcesz nas karać, to skup się na mnie. '''Stoick: '''Nie. Wszyscy jesteście tak samo winni. '''Pleśniak: O, zapowiada się widowisko, Grzybku. Czuję, że będzie dosyć gorąco. Stoick: Bawiliście się na arenie bez mojej zgody, uwolniliście smoki, chociaż wyraźnie kazałem je uwięzić. Parę rzeczy musimy sobie kochani wyjaśnić. Dlatego właśnie... Pyskacz: Będziecie tresować smoki w Smoczej Akademii. Pleśniak: Hę? Stoick: Pyskacz! Musiałeś? Ja chciałem powiedzieć! Pyskacz: Oj, przepraszam. Masz rację, no to mów. Stoick: '''Kiedy już popsułeś niespodziankę! '''Pyskacz: To weź im powiedz to, że taki dumny jesteś i te tam... Stoick: '''Pyskacz! Eh... No to, Czkawka. Bo ja, jak powiedział... dzieciaki, jestem z was dumny! Od tej chwili tresujecie tu swoje smoki. Arena jest wasza. '''Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Czkawka: '''Cześć! '''Pleśniak: Jeszcze was smoczydła dopadnę! Stoick: No to wpadłeś, synku. Będziesz trenował smoczki. Czkawka: Co ty, tatku. To frajda. Mam Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek pomoże. Astrid: '''Ehe. '''Czkawka: I... oni też pomogą.Smoki to smoki – tego nie zmienimy. Ale właściwie, warto to zmieniać? Smoki to potężne i niesamowite istoty. Astrid: Smocza Akademia w Berk. Fajnie brzmi, co nie. Czkawka: Strasznie chcę się uczyć i będę, bo chcę wiedzieć o smokach absolutnie wszystko. A wy nie? Kategoria:Scenariusze